Video processing is employed in a wide variety of applications to improve, or extract information from, acquired images. In a vehicular application, one or more cameras capture images of the environment in which the vehicle is operating, and video processing is applied to the acquired images to identify features (e.g., other vehicles, pedestrians, road boundaries, etc.) present in the vehicle's operating environment. A user of the vehicle may be alerted to the presence of an identified feature, or a vehicle control system may adjust the operation of the vehicle responsive to detection of a feature.
In video processing, accelerator circuitry is often employed to reduce the time and power needed to process a video stream. The accelerator circuitry may be implemented as a component of a system-on-chip that includes circuitry for processing the video stream in real-time and circuitry for non-real-time processing of image data.